Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp string driving system, and especially relates to a light emitting diode lamp string driving system.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the light emitting diode lamp string driving system includes a plurality of light emitting diode driving apparatuses and a plurality of light emitting diode lamp strings. Each of the light emitting diode lamp string includes a plurality of light emitting diodes connected to each other in series. In order to achieve the synchronization effect or the point control effect for the light emitting diode lamp strings, each of the light emitting diodes in each of the light emitting diode lamp strings has an addressing code. The quantity of the addressing codes of the light emitting diodes in each of the light emitting diode lamp strings is equal to or less than the quantity of the light emitting diodes. For example, if the quantity of the light emitting diodes in each of the light emitting diode lamp strings is 24, the addressing codes of the light emitting diodes can be from 1 to 24, or can be 1 to 8 repeated. When lightening the light emitting diodes, the light emitting diode driving apparatus sends the control commands to drive the light emitting diodes which can interpret the control commands to light diversely.
Because each of the control commands can only drive the light emitting diodes with a specific addressing code, when the light emitting diode lamp string comprises a lot of the light emitting diodes or there are a lot of the addressing codes, the control commands will be complicated. Moreover, when the light emitting diodes are assembled, if the sequence of the light emitting diodes is incorrect, the whole light emitting diode lamp string will be determined as fail. If there are more light emitting diodes in the light emitting diode lamp string, the fail rate of the light emitting diode lamp string is higher.